


Declarations of Love

by camelots_scribe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelots_scribe/pseuds/camelots_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has two big secrets: one, he is the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived, no less. And two...well, he's in love with King Arthur Pendragon, his master. If only he could find a way to tell him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georginatackaberry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=georginatackaberry).



Merlin had two secrets. One was the small fact that he was the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived – a secret he had shared only with Gaius and Lancelot in Camelot. The second was a secret he saw as a much more pressing matter: he was in love with his master, King Arthur Pendragon.

He had kept the latter secret to himself for five long years, but recent events had led him to consider sharing it – with King Arthur himself, no less.

Since Uther’s death a couple of months previously, there had been much talk at court about Arthur marrying. The King had secretly courted Gwen, a servant, but she had chosen Lancelot over him. Arthur had sunk into a depression, but now he could delay no longer: a King needed heirs, and for _them,_ he needed a wife.

Merlin couldn’t bear the thought of Arthur marrying someone else. It had been bad enough seeing him with Gwen, but at least he had been happy…until the small inconvenience of her being in love with Sir Lancelot had arisen. Somehow, he just could not bring himself to look on as Arthur married some random woman of noble birth.

Merlin knew that he stood very little chance of marrying Arthur himself. For one thing, he was not of noble birth and for another…well, he wasn’t a woman. But he couldn’t allow Arthur to get married without at least telling him of his feelings for him.

For Merlin’s first attempt at declaring his love for Arthur, he prepared the King’s dinner himself one night, carrying it to Arthur’s chambers on a tray…along with a vase of flowers.

However, when he opened the door, Arthur was already eating with two of his Knights – Gwaine and Percival. What’s more, they were all completely drunk.

“What’s going on here?” Merlin demanded, dumping the tray on the table they were seated at.

“Ah, Merlin – come and join us! We’re celebrating my birthday!” Gwaine invited him.

Merlin gazed at Arthur. The King was swaying in his chair; there was a very real danger of him falling face first into what remained of his dinner.

“I think you’ve finished celebrating now.” Merlin told them firmly.

“Oh, come on _Mer_ lin – we’re having fun!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yes, I can _see_ that – but you’re forgetting that you’ve got a Knighting ceremony tomorrow morning.” Merlin reminded him, before telling Percival and Gwaine: “I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“You’re probably not wrong,” Percival agreed diplomatically. “Come on Gwaine.”

Gwaine and Percival staggered out of the room and Merlin was finally alone with Arthur, Clearly he couldn’t tell Arthur he loved him when he was in such a state. All he could do was haul the King into bed, pull his boots off and pull the covers over him. Arthur started snoring immediately. Hesitantly, Merlin brushed a stray lock of hair out of Arthur’s face, then whispered: “I love you, Arthur.” Arthur grunted and Merlin took his leave of his master.

****

Merlin’s next attempt came a week later, when Arthur had to write a speech for a diplomatic visit. Arthur had been out hunting all day and he returned to Camelot exhausted. Merlin offered to write the speech for him.

“So you’re not as useless as you look,” Arthur teased him. Merlin flushed red. Seeing this, the King added sincerely: “Thank you, Merlin. You’re a good servant…and a good friend. Sometimes, at least.”

Merlin stayed up until the early hours of the morning composing the speech. He also wrote a poem, in which he described his feelings for Arthur. He thought he had hidden it in his book of magic…until that evening, at the feast which followed Arthur’s speech.

Arthur finished his conversation with a visiting King, then came up to Merlin. He had his hand hidden behind his back and was grinning broadly – _too_ broadly for Merlin’s liking.

“What’re you so happy about?” Merlin asked hesitantly.

“I found something very… _interesting…_ with your speech.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin’s heart dropped down to his toes. Arthur had read his poem about him. “R-r-really?” he stammered, his voice unnaturally high.

Arthur produced the poem triumphantly. “This certainly made an intriguing read. I had no idea you felt this way, Merlin.”

Merlin’s mind was racing. Could this be it? Could this be the moment? He was just about to confess all to Arthur; to lay his heart bare…but the King continued to talk. “Whoever you wrote this about is a lucky girl. _Well,_ as lucky as she _can_ be, being admired by _you._ Mind you, I suppose _someone’s_ got to love you!”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Merlin muttered, taking the poem from Arthur’s outstretched hand.

“Just one thing…from what I’ve read in this poem, it seems like this girl could pay you a _little_ more respect,” said Arthur, before adding hastily: “No offense, though.”

“None taken. I completely agree. Excuse me.” And with that, Merlin left the hall and retreated to his bedroom. There, he stashed the poem under his bed and spent the majority of the night staring up at the ceiling. Arthur’s words reverberated around his skull: _‘…I suppose someone’s got to love you.’_ Well, clearly that someone was not Arthur Pendragon.

****

Merlin was still brooding over his misfortunes over the next few days. One morning, when Gaius was out picking herbs, Merlin stood in his bedroom and imagined that Arthur was standing in front of him. Confident that he was alone, he said everything that he knew he would almost definitely never actually say to Arthur.

“I’ve known you for so long now, and I know we haven’t always got along – I mean, you _are_ a prat. But…well…you’re _my_ prat. Every time I see you, I’m amazed by how – how…brave and noble and kind and…just how beautiful you are. You’re the most beautiful person I know, actually, and…well, I love you. I really do. I love you.”

An awkward cough came from the doorway and Merlin jumped so violently that he had to steady himself with the wall.

“That was…er…that was really good, Merlin.” Arthur told him earnestly.

“Do you really think so?” Merlin asked, his heart practically jumping out of his chest and landing at Arthur’s feet.

“Yes, I really do. Whoever this girl is, she really _is_  very lucky,” Arthur replied, clasping Merlin’s shoulder. He wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Now, I, er, I need you to get me ready for a hawking trip with some princess or other.”

Merlin had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat at the words ‘Whoever this girl is’ before he could answer. “Don’t you even know her _name?”_

Arthur shrugged. “They all merge into one after a while.”

“It must be so _difficult_ for you, having all these beautiful women at your fingertips!”

“I’m going to have to _marry_ one eventually,” Arthur sighed. “ _Actually…_ I might just get it over and done with and ask Princess Whatshername to marry me today.”

“If…if you’re sure.” Merlin whispered, his voice faltering.

“I’m _not,_ but at least the pressure to marry would be off me. I mean, it’s not like there’s anyone I’m close to who I can marry.”

 _‘THERE’S ME! I’M RIGHT HERE!’_ Merlin screamed mentally, half hoping that Arthur was secretly psychic. Evidently he wasn’t though, since he just carried on wearing that infuriating faux-forlorn expression. “We’d better get you ready then.” Merlin muttered, making his way to Arthur’s chambers, without waiting for the King to lead him.

Merlin dressed Arthur mechanically, making sure to have as little physical contact as possible. He flinched when Arthur leaned on his shoulder to put his boots on.

“You _are_ coming with me?” Arthur checked, his brow creased with anxiety.

“No – I’ve got to run some errands for Gaius,” Merlin lied.

Arthur looked genuinely disappointed to hear this. “I’m sure I could get you out of them.”

“No Arthur,” Merlin said firmly. “You don’t need me there.”

“Actually –”Arthur began.

But Merlin interrupted him. “Look, throw me in the dungeons when I get back. Do whatever you like. I’m _not_ coming with you.” With that, he rushed out of the room, practically running to the chambers he shared with Gaius. There, he gathered some supplies, then went to the stables. Within ten minutes of leaving Arthur, Merlin had already reached the woodland on the outskirts of Camelot.

****

Arthur, meanwhile, was still in his chambers, shocked by Merlin’s abrupt departure. He spent the rest of the day pacing around the room and trying to work out why his manservant had acted so strangely. He refused to eat lunch or dinner, instead looking out of his window for Merlin’s return. Night fell, and still Merlin had not returned.

There was a knock on Arthur’s door early the next morning. Arthur groggily raised his head from his table. He hadn’t even realised that he’d fallen asleep. “Who is it?” he croaked.

“Gaius, Sire. I need to talk to you at once.”

“Come in,” Arthur called, quickly raking his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

Gaius entered, telling Arthur gravely: “Merlin did not come home last night. His bed hasn’t been slept in. I think that it would be wise to send out a search party.”

“I will not be sending a search party out.” Arthur said resolutely.

“Sire, I think that it is necessary –”

“–It is not,” Arthur cut in. “There will be no search party for Merlin – and that is final. Was there anything else?”

“No, Sire, if you are _sure_ about this–”

“I _am_ sure, Gaius!” Arthur snapped. “I am the _King_ and my word is law! Leave me now.”

“Yes, Sire.” Gaius said, leaving the room reluctantly.

Arthur waited until he was sure that Gaius would be sufficiently far away, then commanded one of the guards at his door: “Go and find Sir Leon – _quickly!”_

The guard sprinted down the corridor and within a couple of minutes, Sir Leon knocked on Arthur’s door.

“Enter!”

Sir Leon came in and closed the door behind him. Immediately, Arthur revealed the reason for his summons: “I’m going on an important mission and I don’t know how long I’ll be away from Camelot for. I am leaving you in charge whilst I’m away.”

“Me?”

“Yes, Leon. You are my most loyal of Knights and I know that my kingdom and my people will be in safe hands.”

“Can you tell me where you’re going?” Leon asked. “Will you need help?”

“I can’t tell anyone where I am going – I’m not even sure myself. I just know that I must go alone.” Arthur revealed.

“When are you leaving?”

“Now.”

“I’ll get the stable-hands to prepare your horse, and Merlin to put your armour on.” Leon told him, going to leave.

Arthur reached out to stop him. “Get me another servant.”

“O-okay, Sire.”

Arthur shook Leon’s hand. “Good man. Good man, Leon.”

Leon smiled awkwardly, then departed.

Soon there was another knock at Arthur’s door and a vaguely familiar voice called: “I am here to put your armour on, Sire.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “Come in, George.”

George attempted to make small talk whilst he put Arthur’s armour on, until the King exclaimed: “For God’s sake, George – just put my armour on and be done with it!”

“My apologies, Sire.”

Arthur waved his hand at him. “Hurry up, will you?”

“Certainly, Sire.”

As soon as he was ready, Arthur ran to the stables and mounted his horse, which he directed towards the woodland. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he had to get there.

****

It took Arthur two long, fraught days to find what he was looking for. Night was falling and he was alerted by the crackling of a campfire. He found the source of the smoke…and there, in the clearing, was Merlin, conjuring an image of a dragon from the flames.

Arthur gasped, and this was what betrayed his presence to Merlin.

“You-you-you have magic!” Arthur stammered, somewhat redundantly.

“I was born with it,” Merlin told him. “I have been using it to defend you all the time I’ve known you.”

Realisation flickered across Arthur’s face. “Mary Collins’ enchantment!”

“I broke it.”

“The Great Dragon!”

“I defeated him. _Actually,_ I’m the last Dragonlord, so he’s at my command.”

“All those battles I’ve won…”

“I helped.” Merlin said modestly.

“And you’ve never asked for anything in return.”

“Your safety and peace in Camelot is more than enough for me.” Merlin assured him.

And then Arthur did something Merlin could never have anticipated. He ran towards Merlin and held him tenderly in his arms. “And I didn’t think it was possible for me to love you any more than I already do.”

“Wh-wh- _what?”_ Merlin spluttered, unable to believe his ears.

“I’m in love with you, Merlin,” Arthur declared. “I have been for all of the time I’ve known you, and all this talk of my marriage has made me realise what – _who,_ even – my priority is.”

Merlin slapped Arthur round the face; Arthur’s eyes widened with shock. “What on _earth_ was _that_ for?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you that I love you for over a _week_ and I’ve got _nothing_ from you, apart from taunts about some non-existent _girl!”_ Merlin shouted.

“I heard you telling me that you loved me that night when you put me to bed. I found the flowers the next day and put two and two together. Then I found the poem, and pretended I thought it was about a girl, because I didn’t want to have to be the one to declare my love to you – I was _embarrassed._ Stupid, isn’t it – I’ve fought so many battles, but I couldn’t gather the courage to tell you that I love you. Anyway, you ran off, so I saw that I’d have to take things into my own hands. I pretended I was going to propose to some non-existent princess, when really…well, I was going to propose to you,” Arthur exclaimed, his cheeks flushing as red as his cape.  “I was just testing you.”

“Oh, you’re _testing,_ alright!” Merlin retorted. “You’re the most testing man I know!”

“Then I suppose you’d better marry me.”

“ _What_ did you just say?” Merlin breathed.

Arthur got down on one knee and took Merlin’s hands in his. “Will you marry me, Merlin?”

Merlin laughed nervously. “Are you _serious?_ Are you just testing me now? Are the Knights going to spring out from the trees shouting ‘Surprise!’?”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life,” Arthur promised him. “You have my word.”

“But…what about Gwen? And you’ll need heirs…is it even _legal_ for the King to marry a man?” Merlin asked anxiously.

“I loved Gwen, but you’ve always been the one, Merlin. As for the law…I’m the King – I _am_ the law. I’m sure I can make some alterations so that I can marry you and we can have children by a surrogate. So…will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Merlin smiled. “Yes, Arthur, of _course_ I’ll marry you.”

Arthur rose from the ground and pulled Merlin into an embrace, kissing him on the lips, just as he had dreamed of doing for five long years.

****

Just one week later, the Throne Room at Camelot was arranged for a wedding. Arthur was standing in front of two thrones, with Geoffrey of Monmouth standing before him. Merlin was making his way up the aisle on Gaius arm. ‘He really _does_ scrub up well.' Arthur thought. Merlin was wearing slightly smarter version of his usual attire – complete with a scarf, of course.

Finally, Merlin reached Arthur and kissed him on the lips. Geoffrey married them, and Arthur smiled so wide he thought his mouth would fall from his face, he was so radiant with joy as he declared his love for Merlin in front of the whole court. He had never been happier than when he kissed his new husband for everyone to see.

Straight after the wedding, Merlin was coronated. He knelt before Arthur, and Arthur took great pleasure in saying: “Long live the King!” This was chanted by everyone present; the Knights were shouting the loudest at the front.

Arthur and Merlin sat on their thrones; Arthur took his new husband’s hand. “I love you, with all my heart.”

Merlin smiled contentedly. “I love you too, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur beamed with pride. Finally, he had all his heart desired: peace at Camelot, and the love of his life to help him rule his Kingdom. Truly, Albion was within his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr user georginatackaberry, to the prompt: 'Merlin is desperately in love with Arthur but Arthur doesn't realize and Merlin keeps trying to tell Arthur he loves him but Arthur keeps ignoring him and Merlin gets upset and runs away'...I hope it fits this vaguely!
> 
> P.S: I haven't had time to read over this work, so if you spot any errors, please let me know!
> 
> Please note that I do not own the rights to the Shine/BBC television series 'Merlin' or any of the characters from the show. If I did, it would still be being made and Merthur would be canon...


End file.
